


【全員】成長的痛是不能說的秘密

by syelleangle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球
Genre: Gen, 友情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle
Summary: 對話體注意，搞笑向
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryouta & Midorima Shintarou & Murasakibara Atsushi





	【全員】成長的痛是不能說的秘密

桃井：小紫，我想確定一下星期天的聚會你會出席嗎？

紫原：好麻煩～～真不想去

桃井：可是大家也很期待你的出現喔，畢竟小火火難得從美國回來了呢

紫原：那麼火神有出現不就得了～～

桃井：話可不是這樣說……

紫原：哼

綠間：紫原，你在鬧什麼彆扭なのだよ

紫原：……痛

綠間：什麼？原來是那個啊

桃井：咦？為什麼小綠綠會知道？

綠間：大概是骨頭痛なのだよ

桃井：就是青峰君也有的成長痛？小紫好厲害，你怎麼還在長啊？

紫原：我也想知道呢，明明已經受夠被當成集合柱子使用了

綠間：任性的台詞，就算你不長高也會被當成集合柱子使用なのだよ

紫原：綠仔遠看就是一根胡蘿蔔，不用特地說明大家都往你那邊看呢

綠間：哼，如果我們站在一起，你以為大家會優先留意到誰？

紫原：那樣想來似乎是好事呢，多謝讚賞～～

綠間：才沒有在誇你なのだよ！

桃井：別吵架啦，話說小綠綠的身高定下來了吧？

綠間：桃井，別想從我這收集情報なのだよ

桃井：好過份！我明明只是想關心朋友啦

紫原：綠仔已經停止發育了吧？

綠間：我覺得這個高度剛剛好なのだよ

桃井：嗯，小綠綠長得很快，入部時174cm，去年的資料顯示已經到195cm了，四年裡長了21cm呢

紫原：我呢？

桃井：小紫由186cm長到208cm，隊裡唯一有長超過20cm的只有你們兩個，好厲害喔

綠間：這都是他們不盡人事的結果なのだよ

紫原：既然長了20cm，現在還在長高，月亮仔你是不是不要叫我小紫了？

桃井：哎啦，那小紫叫我五月好了

紫原：不要，名字很長～～

綠間：完全不明所以なのだよ，哪個名字更長都分不清楚，你光長個子有什麼用？

紫原：那個啊，最近我成績又進步了兩個名次

綠間：才兩個名次

紫原：現在是全級第三名，連室仔瞧了都閉嘴了

綠間：什麼？你這個上課不聽講的傢伙居然——

桃井：別生氣啦，小綠綠，你不都是全級首名嗎？

綠間：赤司都是全級首名なのだよ

紫原：嗯，綠仔毫無進步呢……

綠間：閉嘴！

桃井：啊啦啊啦，說起來小綠綠你的身高差勝過了赤司君呢

紫原：哇

綠間：什麼？

桃井：赤司君入學時只有158cm，去年173cm，只有長高了15cm喔，連青峰君和小黃都長了18cm

紫原：終於

綠間：……贏了……我居然贏了！

桃井：贏在意想不到的地方呢（笑）

綠間：因為身高是雷區，所以我從來沒有比較過なのだよ，沒想到……

紫原：連提起都會被威脅砍腿啊

桃井：聽起來小紫和小綠綠在身高上都有陰影啊

綠間：說話時要保持距離，要不然會被說頭抬太高なのだよ

紫原：我根本不敢當著赤仔的面前按摩腿部，骨頭都快要痛死的說

綠間：就算幸運物是牛奶也不大在他面前喝

紫原：量身高時要找人帶走赤仔，不過根本沒用，赤仔會一直瞪大眼睛看著呢

桃井：說實在的，青峰君還對我和哲說過，千萬不能長高太多

綠間：要是被女生超過的話……

紫原：沒辦法想像那個畫面……

綠間：所以赤司從來沒有收過比他高的人的情書なのだよ

紫原：交給黃仔藏起來了，反正他情書比較多

桃井：難道你們打開赤司君的鞋箱看過了？

綠間：確保主將心情好是副主將的任務なのだよ

紫原：我想保證我的零食時間不會被盛怒的赤仔剝奪啦

桃井：話說拍大合照時也會有個意義不明的凹位，那種照片我都想拿得遠遠的～～

綠間：可是攝影師都愛叫赤司和黑子站中間なのだよ

紫原：我和綠仔比較像左右門神或是突然冒出的山脈啦

綠間：我可不會把赤司比喻成山腳的蘋果樹なのだよ

桃井：綠仔你說出來啦～～

綠間：一時失言，抱歉

紫原：話說這些對話被赤仔看見會被殺吧？

綠間：大概

紫原：啊啊啊，我不想要長高啊……可是室仔說長高是好事

綠間：是屬於不能說的好事なのだよ，但對我們秀德來說沒差，我的三分球可不會怕你的

紫原：速度夠快的話又可以蓋帽吧？

綠間：不要小看我的三分球なのだよ！

桃井：別吵架啦……先說正題，所以這回聚會小紫應該沒辦法跟赤司君告假了？

紫原：因為，「成長痛」也是禁語啊！

綠間：但你們到了WC還是會見面的なのだよ

紫原：唉，我已經做好被赤仔當成眼中釘的心理準備了……

綠間：幸好我沒有繼續長高なのだよ

紫原：我倒是希望赤仔也會長高呢

綠間：沒錯，那可以解決所有問題

桃井：但是，根據資料顯示，赤司君他……

紫原：可惜

綠間：嗯，應該不會……

紫原：我會被殺……

綠間：做好心理準備比較好なのだよ

紫原：唉

綠間：唉

桃井：好憂鬱的氣氛呢……

赤司：我還以為你們在說什麼呢，原來是在說這個

綠間：！

紫原：！

桃井：啊！原來這是群聊……

綠間：桃井！

紫原：五月仔我是欠你什麼了……

赤司：冷靜點，你們清醒一下腦袋

綠間：我很清醒なのだよ

紫原：瞌睡蟲都跑光了

赤司：是嗎？我認為你們都需要理清自己該說什麼再說出來，不是嗎？

綠間：呃……沒錯

紫原：赤仔說的是

赤司：你們說的我很看見了，非常清楚，我會考量檢討自己的態度的

綠間：千萬不要

紫原：拜託不要

綠間：赤司就這樣好了，不要去吃增高藥，會吃壞肚子的

紫原：就是啦，也不要用蠻力扯高啊，要是手腳壞掉那怎麼辦

桃井：這個對話是怎麼了……？

赤司：你們想太多了，我不打算改變自己

綠間：也請不要改變我們

紫原：我寧願協助赤仔毀滅世界

綠間：沒錯，確保再也沒有人用身高來說事なのだよ

紫原：讓籃框改在兩米位置好了

綠間：喂！就算放在三米位置赤司也可以灌籃的

紫原：那改在四米位置

綠間：那樣怎樣搆得到！維持三米就行，地板改成彈床好了

紫原：喂！就算不放彈床，赤仔也跳得很高啦，乾脆在鞋底加上動力裝置……

綠間：用一下腦子，還沒有這種發明なのだよ

赤司：我覺得你們也要動一下腦子，失心瘋了嗎？

綠間：算了，毀滅世界好了

紫原：同感，毀滅世界好了

桃井：赤司君，他們沒事吧？

赤司：誰知道，反正我目的已經達到了

桃井：啊啦啦，小綠綠和小紫今晚注定失眠了～～

赤司：你不擔心你自己？

桃井：據我所知，赤司君對女性一向很有紳士風度的，而且我沒有他們的身高問題呢

赤司：不知道該說你膽子大還是什麼了……不過，桃井的心理抗壓能力的確很高，繼續保持

桃井：當然，星期天見啦，赤司君

赤司：晚安（笑）

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 附上度娘數據以供參考啦，我承認我腦洞太大沒救了
> 
> 綠195cm（刚上初中时为174cm）相差21cm  
> 赤173cm（国中入学时为158cm）相差15cm  
> 紫208cm→218cm（国中入学时为186cm）相差22cm  
> 黃189cm(中学入学时171cm)相差18cm  
> 黑168cm（刚上初中时为155cm）相差13cm  
> 青193cm（刚上初中时为175cm）相差18cm
> 
> 話說度娘說小紫「208cm→218cm」這是哪來的數據？我哪裡看漏了？


End file.
